


The Blood of a Shiki

by Squad_Eren124



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga), Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squad_Eren124/pseuds/Squad_Eren124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno and Tohru transfer to Cross Academy and meet other vampires there. But one vampire named Kaname Kuran sets his eyes on Tohru, making Natsuno his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Blood of a Shiki  
By Abigail Jean Zimmerman  
Written in 2014  
A Shiki/Vampire Knight FanFiction

Disclaimer: I do not own "Shiki" or "Vampire Knight".

Chapter 01: The Transfered Students

[Natsuno's POV]  
Tohru and I arrived at Cross Academy at 9:30pm. It was quiet and peaceful. I can't believe that this academy allows humans and vampires to co-exist, living together and talk to each other. And the vampires' blood source is blood tablets. This place is perfect.

"So, Natsuno, are you nervous?" Tohru asked, smiling beautifully (by the way, I sort of have this major crush on him and this is a secret from him [so, just some future reference]). He looks so hot in the Cross Academy Night Class uniform.

"...Just a bit," I said. I mean, the last time we saw humans, they were trying to kill us.

"Don't worry, the headmaster said the Day Class doesn't know that the Night Class is full nothing but vampires. And the Night Class Dorm President Kaname Kuran is a pureblood! A king of the vampires!" Tohru said, smiling with gleam. I swear I'm on the edge to wrap him in a thick blanket, seal him up, and take him to an island to have him all to my self.

"...Seriously, do you really have the ability to read minds?" I asked. 

He just smiled and we continued walking up the ridiculously long stair case. 

Once we got to the Headmaster's office, we saw two Day Class students (a guy with silver hair [tall and built and violet eyes] and a short brunette girl with brown eyes) and the Headmaster. Zero had a disgusted looked on his face. On the other hand, the brunette had a welcoming warmth on hers.

"Ah! Welcome to Cross Academy! This is Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross! They're sweet guardians of Cross Academy!" Headmaster Cross said.

I can almost hear the silverette guy's denial thoughts of the headmaster's words. 

"Zero, why don't you lead these two to the Moon Dormitory," Headmaster Cross said with a warm smile.

Zero sighed and walked towards the door, saying, "...Follow me."

 

[Later, when Tohru and Natsuno went to class]

We got to Mr. Yagari's classroom of vampires. I opened the large double doors to see the vampires and Mr. Yagari (a human). My eyes turned dark red and my thirst for blood took over my mind. The thought of his veins running through his body. 

"...You must be the transfer students," a voice roared. I was snapped back to reality. A tall, built brunette guy. I can tell he was distracting me.

"...That's right. We came here from a village called Sotoba. My name's Tohru Mutou and this is Natsuno Yuki," Tohru said, cooling off from the attraction of Mr. Yagari's blood. I can tell that his thirst cooled down.

"Welcome. My name is Lord Kaname Kuran. I'm also the Moon Dormitory President," the guy said.

As soon as he walked to his chair, a blonde blue-eyed vampire ran to Tohru and took his hands into his, saying, "You're adorable! May I have you!!"

I pushed the dumb blonde away and wrapped my arms around Tohru to protect him. I flared my fangs and glared at the blonde. My eyes turned dark red. "...Don't ever...touch him again," I said. I probably sounded like an overprotective boyfriend.

"Natsuno?" Tohru asked, worried.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Hanabusa exclaimed.

I calmed down only for a bit and loosened my grip on Tohru to hold his hand. We sat down together and Mr. Yagari began class.


	2. Chapter 02: That Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuno cools down a bit, but that went away in a little bit.
> 
> I know, suckyish summary:/

Chapter 02: That Bad Feeling

[Natsuno's POV]   
I stayed cautious through the night. But I didn't like how Dorm President Kuran looked at Tohru. He looked like he wanted to snatch him away from me and keep him to himself. 

But I hope I scared that blonde away. He was totally mesmerized by Tohru. 

"Hey, Natsuno, maybe you should take tomorrow off... You looked like you were about to kill every single person in class tonight..." Tohru said, walking with me to the Moon Dormitory Gate. We had to share an umbrella to block the sunlight.

"I was protecting you from them," I said. "I don't like how everyone's looking at you. It's obvious that they like your beauty. And to top it off, the Day Class students are cheering for you like you're a celebrity. And that's even worse."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right...but don't flare your fangs like that in front of the others. I heard from some other vampires that they thought you were a 'Level E'. And I heard what a Level E could do..." Tohru said.

"Okay, I'll try to cool down next time."

Once we got to our dorm room, someone knocked on our door. I opened it and it was Hanabusa Aidou, the dumb blonde who harassed Tohru. "What do you want?" I asked. 

"I was just wanting to see Tohru-kun," he said, looking passed my shoulder and seeing Tohru with a stupid grin. I blocked his view with my glare, giving him the you-touch-him-you-die look. 

"Well, sorry about your luck, we have to go to bed," I said, closing the door. He stopped me and barged right in. But I suddenly fell to the ground and fell asleep.

 

[Tohru's POV]  
I woke up in a fancy room in a comfortable bed. It was dark and candles were lit. I saw Dorm President Kuran smiling to me. I sat up and realized that I was naked. 

"How do you feel, Tohru?" DP Kuran asked. He looked like he was standing there for quite a while. 

"...Where am I?" I asked, worried.

DP Kuran chuckled softly and sat down on the bed next to. He caressed my cheek softly. I can read him that we aren't in Cross Academy. "Don't worry, we're away in a beautiful place... Just you and me," he said.

I gulped and stared at DP Kuran.


	3. The Beast Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuno finds himself being interrogated by Lord Kaname's minions.

Chapter 03: The Beast Inside  
[Natsuno's POV]  
I woke up in a dark room, handcuffed to what looked like two steel poles with torches on top. Hanabusa, Akatsuki Kain, and Senri Shiki stood watch. I wore my uniform pants and shoes. 

"We found out what you are, Yuki. You're not of our kind..." Hanabusa said.

"Where's Tohru?" I asked.

"He's with Lord Kaname. He has him under his control. And you're a long way from him," Senri sneered.

"Tohru doesn't deserve him!" I yelled. Then, Senri kicked me in the face. 

"You don't deserve Tohru. He's more scared of you. Lord Kaname doesn't like how you save him to yourself and not share him," Akatsuki said. 

I ground my teeth and glared at them. I then flared my fangs at them, making them flinch. Akatsuki kicked me again.

 

[Tohru's POV]  
I was on my hands and knees, naked, and Kaname thrust his cock in my ass. His right hand rubbed my chest as the other creeper to my mouth. Two fingers went into my mouth and reached down. I can feel his cock spill its cum into me. Tears ran down my face. I can sense that he was excited. 

By the time we were done, I curled into a ball and hid my face in the sheet. I can feel his hand glide down my back and up again. 

Gosh, I wish I can run away.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. He then began to lick my neck before biting into it.


End file.
